


Stitches

by claro



Series: What we could have been [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:36:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claro/pseuds/claro
Summary: Bea takes a fall and the twins arrive





	Stitches

If there was one thing Bill Murray had learned in his twenty years at Baker Street it was that silence was very, very suspicious. He moved through the flat like a cat, straining for the sounds of his children or husband.

What he wasn’t expecting was a thud and a cry from downstairs.

He reached the bottom of the stairs just as Mrs Hudson came out of her flat.

‘Was that Beatrice? She shouldn’t be out of bed!’

They got their answer when Hamish flung open the door, blood on his hands and eyes wide with shock.

‘What happened?’ Bill pushed past him to see Beatrice on the floor, her hand on her stomach and he shirt stained with blood.

‘I…I don’t….she was….and then….’

‘I got up to pee and I fell,’ Bea said with a roll of her eyes, ‘I think I’ve pulled a stitch.’

Bill was already kneeling beside her, gently easing up her shirt to look, ‘Yeah, you’ve made a bit of a mess of it. Mish, get my bag.’

‘Is she-?’

‘She’s fine. Just needs a stitch and a clean down and a reminder not to try walking around when you’ve had a shit tonne of painkillers.’ Bill frowned at Bea who rolled her eyes again.

‘Be honest,’ she said as Hamish ran up the stairs, ‘How much is this gonna hurt?’

‘Remember that time I stitched up your head when Vivienne hit you with her lacrosse stick?’

‘Yeah.’

‘Probably not as much as that.’

‘You’re a crap liar.’

‘Well you just ripped a hole in your stomach, so do you want me to fix it or not?’

‘Should you really be doing that?’ Mrs Hudson asked from the doorway, clutching her cardigan around her, face tight with worry.

‘Unless you’ve been hiding your darning skills from us then yeah, I am.’

Hamish’s return was heralded by Manus, Angus and Allegra who bundled into the small flat ahead of him.

‘And where were you three?’ Bill asked as he took the bag from Hamish’s hands.

‘Upstairs.’ Manus said quietly.

‘Doing what?’

They exchanged a look that Bill knew well.

‘Don’t tell me. Just promise it won’t set fire to the flat….Again.’ he pulled on his gloves and looked down at Bea, ‘Ready?’

‘No!’

‘Sorry sweetheart. Can you lot give her some privacy? I…Vivienne stop taking pictures!’

‘Oh, there’s Sherlock!’ Mrs Hudson went out to meet him as the door slammed.

‘Is the whole world gonna watch?’ Bea demanded.

‘Shush and brace yourself!’

Sherlock loomed over them, ‘What happened?’

‘I’ll explain later, just move out of the light.’ Bill cleaned down Bea’s stomach and restitched the two stitches she had pulled in her fall, all the while listening to a litany of curses that would have made a sailor blush.

Hamish and Angus helped her back to bed, which Bill noted was not her bedroom. He started to ask Hamish but stopped when he saw the way Hamish was looking at Bea. It was the look of two people who’d had many long conversations in the last week. The look of two people who’d made up their minds. Bill bit back a smile.

‘Stay in bed. You were only allowed out of hospital because I live here too, but I won’t hesitate in sending you back. I’m gonna call Cassie and get her to write a script for some antibiotics just in case, and I want your health visitor here in the morning.’

‘Yes sir,’ Bea managed a salute, ruined only by the slight wince.

‘I’ll call your dads and let them know what happened, but if she gets out of bed again I’m blaming you, Hamish!’

The three younger children laughed and Angus signed, ‘Good luck with that.’

‘No one tells Bea what to do,’ Vivienne explained.

Bill sighed, ‘Don’t I know it?’

Sherlock hadn’t said anything the whole time Bill was working, but when they climbed upstairs he turned, biting his lip.

‘She’s alright Lock,’ Bill said, anticipating his husbands response, ‘To be honest I think Hamish was more worried than she was.’

‘It was all the blood….’

‘Yeah, I thought that….did you know they’re sleeping together?’

‘They’ve always slept together since-’

‘Not quite what I mean, Sherlock.’

‘You mean-oh!’

‘Yeah.’

‘Well….about time!’

Bill stared at his husband who just shrugged.

‘They are married. And parents. Artemis will be home in a few weeks and-’

‘We’re grandparents!’ Bill said quietly.

‘Hmm. Statistically it was bound to happen at some stage.’

‘Wasn’t really expecting it to happen when you were pregnant though.’

‘You still expect things?’ Sherlock smirked.

‘In this family? Never.’ Bill said, already backing Sherlock towards the bedroom.

#

Artemis Wilhelmena Lestrade-Holmes-Murray was allowed home nine weeks after she was born and one week before Sherlock went into labour. Bea was with him at the time his contractions started and took great pleasure telling him it wasn’t as bad as he thought, while calling her dads to tell them their children were on the way.

Greg and Mycroft arrived just in time to see the twins being born. Greg cried and Mycroft just looked shellshocked.

Bill arrived as the third midwife fled the room in tears.

‘You have to stop making them cry,’ he said as he rubbed sanitiser into his hands, ‘Alright, let’s see…..’

Greg clutched Mycroft’s arm as Bill checked over Sherlock and each of the babies, only loosening his grip when Bill beamed up at them.

‘One of each! You got names?’

He noted the brief glance shared between the two men and the nod Greg gave before Mycroft answered.

‘Solomon and Lenne.’

Bill wasn’t the only adult who shot a glance towards Beatrice, who was doing her best to look innocent.

‘Well?’ Greg demanded.

‘...Spinach and Shitake.’

‘Of course it is!’ Mycroft sighed theatrically, but it was hard to look stern while holding his newborn daughter.

‘Perfect,’ Greg said softly.


End file.
